My Darkest Sin
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Fic para o Projeto Black and Red. – “Ela tinha muito para pedir perdão.”


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: My Darkest Sin

Sinopse: Fic para o Projeto Black and Red. – "Ela tinha muito para pedir perdão."

Ship: Tom/Ginny

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Drama

Spoilers: Não

**N.A.: **_Essa fic é uma A.U. E realmente insana. Ela não tem um tempo certo, fica a ir e voltar para o passado e presente. Fazia um bom tempo que não escrevia algo assim, e realmente gostei. É para o Projeto Black and Red do fórum 6 vassouras, da seção Tom/Ginny._

_Sah, obrigada por betar essa insanidade. E a Just por fazer a capa. Valeu, amores._

_Não gosta do shipper? Botão VOLTAR ou X, resolvem seu problema._

_Gosta do shipper? Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**My Darkest Sin**_

_por Fla Apocalipse_

_Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul_

_No longer I can justify the bloodshed in his name_

Silêncio.

E tudo tornou-se silêncio quando ele se virou, achando-a.

Cabelos cor de cobre. Cabelos cor de piche. Tudo era sangue entre eles. O medo. A dor, e nada mais importava. Morte em todas as direções e seus olhos só conseguiam achar os dele, só conseguiam ver os dele. E os dele, insanos, doentios, só viam os dela. Só pediam pelos olhos dela.

_Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?_

_Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door_

Silêncio. Morte.

E ele a olhava, com olhos severos e sinceros. Ele queria estar perto dela, tocá-la, tê-la. E destruí-la, derramar o sangue dela. Matá-la aos poucos.

Era a mais pura verdade e ela somente vira agora, entre os corpos, entre o sangue. E sentia-se imunda por não ter conseguido reunir forças e lutado. Enfrentado. Morrido com todos os outros. Como todos os seus amados.

_I believed it would justify the means_

_It had a hold over me_

Encarava cada vez com mais firmeza os corpos à sua frente, e voltava aos olhos dele. O monstro que a mantivera presa ao chão, que inundara sua mente com palavras, com imagens, com sentimentos. E sentimentos horríveis. Era a alma humana despedaçada à procura de outra.

Tom achara exatamente o que procurara quase toda a vida. Achara a garota corrompida, a garota perdida na própria vida, na própria alma. Ela era perfeita para si, antes mesmo de o saber. E os cabelos cobres eram longos e horríveis. Chamativos. Perfeitos em seu modo.

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast_

_It is the darker side of me_

Ginevra nunca pensou que tinha guardado em si, fundo em sua alma, algo dele. Tom era um humano. Voldemort um monstro. E ela era ambos. Sentia-se despedaçar com ele, aos poucos, toda vez que ele perdia uma parte da alma. Toda vez que Harry o matava. Toda vez que Harry se sacrificava por todos. E agora, ninguém mais o faria. Ninguém mais sacrificaria nada, por ninguém.

Seus joelhos bateram contra o chão de terra molhada pela chuva e seus olhos verdes estavam presos em corpos a sua frente. Harry, Ron, Hermione. Os últimos. Os que mais agüentaram. E ela nada fizera. Olhara Tom matar todos, erguendo a varinha, sibilando sentenças. Perpetuando execuções.

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

Falando com ela na mente, seduzindo-a. Acovardando-a. Prendendo-a. Era ela que ele queria. Era a parte mais pura da alma dela, que ele corrompia como veneno em água. Era a parte mais pura que ele abraçava, empurrava contra o chão de terra e possuía. A pele clara, as manchas de sangue. Os olhos dela com lágrimas. O ódio brotando em cada pedaço de pele dele.

Nada era como ela imaginava. Final. Morte. E ele ainda estava ali, trocando-a de lugar. Deixando-a ainda mais morta por dentro. E corrompendo seu corpo, sua alma, sua mente. Tudo era estranho e certo, e Ginevra apenas observou. Olhos claros a encararem olhos negros. A pele a roçar em sua pele, sua alma a entregar-se e se deixar levar pela escuridão que a rodeava. Que a cercava em abraços quentes, em beijos rápidos, em palavras sedutoras.

_Forgive me my sins_

-Perdoe-me. – pediu uma vez baixo, seus lábios abrindo-se minimamente. O corpo dele entre o seu. Entre a morte. Justificaria pedir a morte? – Se Deus existe, que me perdoe.

Ele ria, impulsionando-se para cima. Sendo convidado pelo corpo dela. Aceito pelo corpo dela. Dedos segurando seus fios cobre, seus dedos segurando curtos fios negros. E ele ria, sentia e gemia. Corpos a sua volta, como se tudo estivesse ali. Como se o lençol fosse a terra. Como se suas lágrimas estivessem a escorrer com sangue. Como se o pedido nunca tivesse deixado seus lábios. Como se Tom já não estivesse em seu corpo por muitos anos. Como se Tom já não estivesse em sua alma.

_Pray for me cause I have lost my faith in holy wars_

_Is paradise denied to me cause I can't take no more_

-Peça perdão, Ginevra. – a voz rouca dele assustava cada vez que ela a ouvia. E não escondia, não conseguia. Não queria.

Seu corpo balançou contra o lençol, antes terra. Suas palavras na garganta, interrompidas pela falta de coragem. Sempre existia a falta de coragem. Coragem de enfrentar a verdade. Libertar-se para a verdade. Ser punida por seus pecados. Como todos eram, como ele também seria. Tom seria punido também sem mesmo pensar em pedir perdão.

_Has darkness taken over me, consumed my mortal soul_

_All my virtues sacrificed, can Heaven be so cruel?_

Tom impulsionou-se com força, os corpos, a terra, o céu escuro, o campo de batalha. Tudo voltou a ser realidade. Tudo voltou a seus olhos. O pedido de perdão em seus lábios também.

-Perdoe-me, Deus, eu pequei.

Ele ria. Tinha o corpo, a alma e ria. Pecava e pecaria, e ainda ria.

_I'm hoping, I'm praying_

_I won't get lost between two worlds_

Ginevra segurou o lençol, seus dedos afundando no tecido fino. Iguais afundaram na terra. Sua mente nublada sabia bem o que acontecia, e não impedia. Era o manto negro de Tom que cobria sua vida tão vermelha. O negro a matar as cores dela. A corromperem tudo que Ginevra era. Tudo que Ginevra poderia ser.

As pernas enlaçaram o quadril dele, puxando-o para si, lágrimas brotando de seus olhos. Anos? Meses? Semanas? Dias ou horas? Pedia perdão e pecava há quanto tempo? Pedia perdão por seus pecados e os cometia novamente? Em nome de quem? Por quem?

_For all I have seen the truth lies in between_

_Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done_

Fechou os olhos e os abriu, vendo o teto de seu quarto. A verdade. O paraíso a tanto oferecido por ele. A mentira contada pelo monstro, acreditada pela pecadora. A dor que sentia de não lutar contra ele, e a dor de querer lutar.

-Ginevra. Peque mais uma vez. – ele dizia, puxando-a para ele. Tom era o negro em tudo que poderia existir na terra. Na vida. Na alma. E a ruiva nunca tentou livrar-se. Não na batalha, não na vitória, não na vida. Muito menos na alma.

_Now that I know the darkest side of me_

-Peço perdão. – ela respondia toda vez e pecava logo após. Entregando-se, sentindo-o, desejando-o. O deixando e voltando a seus braços. Como fazia desde a batalha final, a morte ainda pairando pelo ar. Seu lado mais puro destruído.

Gemidos.

E ela pecava. Ele sorria e a inundava consigo mesmo. Cada vez mais fundo na alma, tornando-a algo dele. Matando-a, deixando-a vazia, tornando-a uma casaca.

_How can blood be our salvation_

_And justify the pain that we have caused throughout the times_

Coragem e medo. De onde sentimentos tão conflitantes vinham? Ela sentia ambos. Como sentira naquela noite. Como sentia toda noite. Sentia ao vê-lo, ao senti-lo, ao tocá-lo e ao empurrá-lo. E sentia cada vez mais. Era medo de ser um demônio. Era coragem de tirar o véu dos olhos.

Parar de se iludir com as mentiras e com o manto negro que ele colocava em seus olhos. Que ele usava nas palavras e nos gestos. Disfarçando a morte, corrompendo a alma.

_Will I learn what's truly sacred?_

_Will I redeem my soul, will truth set me free?_

Ginevra sussurrou as únicas palavras que ele não queria escutar. As únicas que ela era proibida de falar. As quais ela falara junto ao chão de terra, e repetia outra vez. Entre os lençóis, entre o momento deles. Entre a vitória sobre Harry Potter e a derrota sobre Ginevra Weasley. Entre tudo que ele dizia e ela acreditava.

Entre a mentira e a verdade. O certo e o errado. Entre seus corpos presos um ao outro, e entre as almas entrelaçadas pelo pecado.

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast_

_It is the darker side of me_

-Deus, o perdoe. – o abraçou, trazendo seu corpo para junto do seu, fundindo seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Abraçando a alma. – Me perdoe por meus pecados e o perdoe também.

Tom a beijou, calando-a, não querendo ouvir seus pedidos. Não queria ser perdoado, não queria nada. Não acreditava naquilo. Ela logo não acreditaria, mesmo pedindo perdão. Implorando que fosse novamente purificada, quando a alma já estava destruída, despedaçada.

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

-Você é minha, Ginevra. – declarou derramando-se dentro da garota. Ela apenas arqueou em resposta, sentindo a terra, os corpos, a dor e as lágrimas em seu corpo. Nada tiraria aquele momento de fraqueza dela, e nada tiraria Tom de sua alma. -Sua alma, sua vida e sua mente.

E nada mudaria, até a morte.

Do seu corpo ou sua alma.

_Forgive me my sins._

* * *

**Tradução da música: The Truth Beneath The Rose - Within Temptation**

_A Verdade Abaixo Da Rosa_

_Dê-me forças para enfrentar a verdade, a dúvida dentro de minha alma_

_Já não posso justificar a matança por seu nome_

_É um pecado procurar a verdade, a verdade abaixo da rosa?_

_Ore comigo e então eu encontrarei o portão para a porta do paraíso_

_Eu acreditei que isso justificaria os meios_

_Isso teve controle sobre mim_

_Cego para ver a crueldade da besta_

_Essa é minha face mais sombria_

_O véu dos meus sonhos iludiu tudo o que vi_

_Perdoe-me pelo que fui_

_Perdoe meus pecados_

_Ore por mim porque eu perdi minha fé em guerras santas_

_O paraíso me negou porque não posso suportar mais_

_A escuridão me dominou, destruiu minha alma mortal._

_Todas minhas virtudes sacrificadas, o paraíso pode ser tão cruel?_

_Eu acreditei que isso justificaria os meios_

_Isso teve controle sobre mim_

_Cego para ver a crueldade da besta_

_Essa é minha face mais sombria_

_O véu dos meus sonhos iludiu tudo o que vi_

_Perdoe-me pelo que fui_

_Perdoe meus pecados_

_Estou esperando, estou orando_

_Eu não me perderei entre dois mundos_

_Por tudo que vi, a verdade se encontra entre_

_Dê-me a força para enfrentar o mal que eu fiz_

_Agora que conheço minha face mais sombria_

_Como o sangue pode ser sua salvação_

_E justificar a dor que causamos através dos tempos?_

_Eu aprenderei o que é o verdadeiro sagrado?_

_Eu salvarei minha alma, a verdade me libertará?_

_Cego para ver a crueldade da besta_

_Essa é minha face mais sombria_

_O véu dos meus sonhos iludiu tudo o que vi_

_Perdoe-me pelo que fui_

_Perdoe meus pecados._


End file.
